


Cold White Walls

by calletion



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Blood and Torture, Not much tho, Torture, Yoglabs, and maybe abuse?, idk - Freeform, slight xephnable in this, tw for torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calletion/pseuds/calletion
Summary: “Now now Lalnable, you should know not to talk back to your superiors. Which, as you may already know, includes me. Come on, follow me, and be quiet.”





	Cold White Walls

It had been a long few days.

There had been paperwork, and tons of it. And it was absolute hell. From the morning onto the next morning, Xephos had laboured away, filling out form after form after form. Taxes, accounting, and reports took up more time than he liked, making him take breaks in his schedule and leave the experiments to the idiotic testificates. He didn't trust them not to sabotage his work, especially since the incident several years ago.

The lamp above him had slowly swung back and forth, reflecting cool orange light on his pale, almost dead face, making him seem almost alive. His hair had gone slightly grey, and over the years he'd stopped caring, only having the occasional hair cut, and that was only to keep up appearances. His eyes too, had started to go bloodshot and his hands had grown used to the touch of a bottle, and unused to the touch of his dear friend.

When he'd finally finished, he got up and stumbled around his office, trying to appear sober and normal. He stumbled towards his medicine cabinet, and took out a box of caffeine pills. He had long lost the patience for coffee and tea. He stumbled further to the door, and popped maybe 3, 4, 5 pills, trying to alleviate his headache. He stumbled through the door, half heartily locking it behind him as he made his way down to feed Lalnable.

Lalnable watched his master drag himself through the door, as he'd seen day after day, holding a ration pack and a bag, presumably full of tools for the night. Xephos tore open a ration pack, and gestured at Lalnable to take it. He rushed towards his (insert food related noun here), and finished the ration in mere seconds. It tasted like absolute shit.  
“Christ, could you at least take your fucking time for once?” said Xephos.  
“Not my fault this tastes bad...” retorted Lalnable.  
“Have it your way, then.”

Lalnable slowly ate the rations, under the watchful glare of his captor. Lalnables hair was greasy and long, and his was skin as pale as the walls that surrounded him. Surprisingly, he had a healthy weight, and somehow had all his limbs intact. Well, sort of. He was a clone after all. He was disposable. He was dressed in a cheap patient's gown, probably stolen from some hospital, and small pair of shorts, just for privacy's sake.

Xephos took a needle from the bag, and filled it up with whatever 'medicine' he would drug Lalnable with today. “Lalnable, sit down.” He ordered.  
Lalnable knelt down on the floor, and stared straight ahead, his mind already going somewhere else.  
He winced as a thin needle was inserted pushed into his lower back, and again and again and again as Xephos kept missing the veins, slightly bending the needle each time.  
“Ah, fuck it.” said Xephos.  
He straightened out the needle, took Lalnable's hand, and inserted the needle there.  
Lalnable screamed in pain as the 'medicine' travelled through him, making him tense up and spasm.  
Xephos didn't give two shits. “Looks like its working,” he yawned. “C'mon, lets go. I need to do something.”  
“Do what? Is it beat me to hell and back again? Are you going to shove a centipede in my ear again? Are you going to break my spine again? Are you-” Lalnable was interrupted by an elbow to his sternum.  
“Now now Lalnable, you should know not to talk back to your superiors. Which, as you may already know, includes me. Come on, follow me, and be quiet.”

The two walked along the sky high corridors, with artificial daylight that filled the corridors no matter the time of day. The anger in Xephos' face was obvious to anyone looking. He was just about ready to kill whoever looked at him the wrong way.

They finally reached the test chamber. The walls had dark, dark red stain in certain spots, spots that were hidden from the cameras. It was also a surprisingly small and bare room, having only an electric chair in the centre, and a barebones lamp high above. Xephos gestured towards the chair as he got himself ready. “Sit.” As his prisoner defeatedly sat down in the chair, a mad look in his eyes appeared, and his heart started to race. Whether or not it was because of the caffeine pills, it didn't matter. All that mattered to Xephos right now was the bastard clone. After locking the prisoner to the chair, he checked that Lalnable was drugged up and asleep. Surprisingly, he was. And then he started putting small cuts in his skin.

Xephos knew that many hundreds of small cuts in skin hurt more than dying. He'd learnt it the hard way. So he slowly carved up Lalnable's skin, tossing any bits that fell off off to the side, and cleaning his knife along the way.  
“Huh, still asleep...”  
He gently dragged his knife along Lalnable's lip, marking out spots to cut. He was sure that it would a sweet relief compared to having his flesh cut off. His skin was almost non-existent at this point, at least on his arms and such. He was surprised his 'friend' was still alive. He began to 'massage' the tender flesh, all the while failing to restrain a maniacal grin.

Lalnable finally woke up, with a scream that sounded like it came from the depths of hell. Which, in a way, it did. Blood started to drip out of his mouth and from his wounds so quickly, he was sure to pass out soon.  
But yet he didn't, for he was far too used to this pain. And when he died, he'd just be born again and again and again and again and -  
His leg was snapped clean in half. And now he had a blindfold on.

Xephos held the leg, and beat his face with it. After all – he forgot to bring along a baseball bat or anything that could help with beatings. And once the cannibal's face was red and raw, he carved out the lips, watching his blood gently trickle free into little droplets that splashed onto the once white floor. His exhausted hands cupped what was left of Lalnable's face, and kissed the bloody lips of the dying clone, letting it have only one pleasure in it's short, miserable life as a plaything.

And as the clone died, Xephos collapsed of exhaustion into the corpse, and slept there until he was soaked in blood and the morning had finally came.


End file.
